Six Months
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: The Sonic Team is all grown up but Eggman still sticks to his evil ways. Amy has a past but she wants a future. Six Months is about the loss of Shadow and a start of a new beginning for Amy, Amethyst Rose. R&R to find out how the story ends and what promises may lay ahead. Disclaimer: Sonic and the team @ SEGA/Sonic Team. Enjoy.


Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Explosions seemed to ring through the air as everyone watched their comrade fall to the ground.

''SHADOW!'' Screams echoed in his head. His ears burned and his body ached non-stop. The black blur's head bounced off the concrete before taking its resting place.

Amy raced towards him, the rest of the group not far behind. To her everything was a blur as she ran towards the fallen hedgehog. ''Shadow!''

Sonic raced after the robot that had shot his friend and spin dashed right through its core, ripping it out completely. Tears rolled of his cheeks as the ebony hedgehog lay motionless on the floor, his breathing slowing as seconds passed. 

Rouge screamed and reached for her best friend but was kept back by Knuckles as they were getting surrounded now by more robots. Knuckles stared at the robots with rage. He wanted to kill all of them. ''Let me go! SHADOW!'' Rouge whimpered as Knuckles barked at her, ''If you go out there now, you'll be beside him in a heap!''

Tails shot robot after robot. Each one that got too close to the two hedgehogs. Thick tears spilled from the kitsune's blue eyes. His heart clenched in angst.

Shadow winced in pain when he felt Amy's arms envelope him in a life threatening embrace.

Her strong hold reminding him of her feelings towards him. Amy cried and sob as she held the ebony hedgehog close to her chest.

''Shadow! Stay awake, just keep your eyes open OK! OK?'' Tears dripped down her face onto his. His red eyes stared back up at her as she nuzzled into him and cradled him in her arms. Her fur soaked from the previous rain storm.

She listened as her friends fended off and destroyed each one of Eggman's creations. Flashbacks of the past six months ran through her mind and rampage like a storm. Questions like 'Why?' 'What went wrong?' and 'How did we not see this coming?' racked her head.

Shadow cringed as he saw another missile knock another building down. ''Shadow look at me,'' Amy whispered softly, ''Everything's going to be OK.'' He could feel her tears drip onto his cheek. Her soft lips as she pressed them against his forehead. The careless whispers of 'Stay awake' and 'Don't leave me' caressed his ears. Her palm, as it massaged his head and...her right hand as it was pressed up against the burning wound.

Where the bullet hit. Her white gloved hand now lay covered in his blood. As his eyes closed in bliss. Though in pain...her warmth was the last thing he felt as the cold darkness of **death** grabbed at him and pulled him into the endless pit of memories.

_'Maria'  
_

_They met on the street. The black hedgehog said nothing. The rose female stayed quiet. Unusual tension settled in before they parted ways. No hello. No goodbye. Just simple one-shot eye contact and back to their separate paths._

Amy had got lost and caught up in her thoughts. A heartless rose. Hurt too many times, left alone with no one to hold. She had her heart broken and crushed, so she gave up. Emotionless. A plain, living, walking wall of pride.

He didn't mean to catch up to her. But he did. And he liked talking to her. He liked having a friend. Just like she liked to be loved. They talked endlessly. _**Coffee café**__ was their own little place. A simple meeting turned into a blooming friendship._

Months passed and they lost contact. Two months. Then there was that fact_. Eggman. He seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. Sonic and Tails began to search. Facts, clues, whatever they could find. Still nothing._

Five weeks after that, the whole team was called in. Those including Sonic and Tails and also Knuckles had found something strange on the outskirts of Station Square. A mechanism of some sorts. Amy was called in and although she didn't want to go Cream persuaded her, saying she needed to get out. Maybe it was important.

Now Vanilla, not that she had...a problem with Shadow. She just didn't...like him all that much. One, She didn't know the male, nor did she want to. Two, He, during the Black Arms attack had killed several soldiers. Three, He seemed dark. Even though Amy told her he's sweet and a true gentleman she still had her mind set.

Amy knew Vanilla only meant well but still she took the chance, despite every warning the older rabbit had given her, she still fell in love with the stripped hedgehog. Instead of using the tactics all those magazines Amy had read suggested to do, she kept quiet. Her love a secret.

Although it was expected that Eggman would return, it wasn't expected that he'd have an army.

City after city. The Egg Empire growing...and Eggman succeeding. The team had battled, lived and lost. Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy and Omega. They went down. Died.

'And now Shadow's about to join them all. It's all my fault. All my fault.' Tears dripped from Amy's eyes as she watched the hedgehog's breathing slow.

_Cream. She had fallen into a trap. The robots...they slaughtered her along with others that refused. Vanilla. Out of anger for her daughters death she had caught a robot at the edge of a river. As it was about to knock her out, Vector. He had jumped and pushed her out of the way. But...They both fell into the water...the robot falling in after them. Charmy. To save Espio he had tackled the robots that had surrounded the chameleon. Though he was saved, Espio had received a cut across his left eye during that assault. Omega. When Amy and Rouge went back to back in the darkness of the night in the beginning of the invasion, the robot was forced off the ledge of the cliff that was close to their camp-site. He took several of the enemy robots down with him, but he never came back up. After four days of searching, the group found burnt pieces of red and black metal scattered near the shores by the sea._

_Last month, the first week, was the beginning of hell. Amy afraid of death making her part with Shadow without expressing her feelings towards him told him how she felt. How much she loved him and how much she would cry if he were to ever get hurt. Even if it was just a _scratch_._

_He was shocked. Amy Rose told him she loved _him_. Hugged _him_. Kissed _him_. That...kiss, it was soft, sweet, innocent. He didn't turn her down or push her away. He let her continue such a strange yet thrilling sensation which he took advantage of. He kissed back just as sweetly, just as soft, just with a bit more passion and want. Where as hers was love and need. Sweet and taunting. The tastes of each other lingering on their lips for a long time. _

Now here he lay. The red liquid pouring from his wound. The bullet deep between his flesh. Dying slowly but surely_. _He stared at her. The black darkness filling his sight. Her sparkling tears dripping. For him. Her heart tearing apart. For him. Her love was his and his alone.

She watched him lift his right hand and rap it round her neck. She shook her head not understanding his gestures. He pulled her in so she leaned in. Their lips brushed. Amy's right had grasped his blood stained shirt as her eyes closed shut. Tears still ran down her cheeks. They kissed passionately. Softly wasting time.

Shadow brushed his lips against hers and tangled his fingers in her quills. Slowly they parted. Shadow's eyelids closed shut. His hand fell from around Amy's neck onto the floor. ''**NOOO**!'' Amy shook Shadow. Her eyes glowing a dark shade of green as she stared at his lifeless body. ''No, no no no no!''

''Shadow! Please!'' she shook him, her pleas useless yet so meaning. Her face fell into his blood splashed snow chest. Endless sobs echoed from her before a maniacal laugh broke the dreadful air.

''I see you're having fun! Splendid!'' Sonic growled, ''Eggman, you sick fuck!'' Eggman chuckled evilly. ''Oh Sonic, you flatter me! Muhahahaha!'' 

Amy looked up to the flying machine Eggman sat in. Her face stained in Shadow's blood. Her mouth hung open but her eyes were fierce with the darkest shade of green ever seen. ''You'' She whispered under her breath as she glared at Eggman.

Eggman chuckled, ''I hope I haven't caused too much trouble, have I? Unless that is, that you actually hate me and are willing to kill me...not that any of you are murders but,'' He leaned over and grinned evilly, ''come get me hedgehog!''

Amy watched through her bangs as Eggman leaned back in his seat and laughed to the sky. Her face darkened as she stood. The ebony hedgehog's body lay still at her feet. ''YOU!'' Eggman sat up and looked over the edge over to the pink female.''Huh?'' His eyes widening when he saw a sword in the young women's hand.

Amy growled and began to casually walk towards the Doctor. Her waist length quills separating into tiny strands of hair as she walked. Her bangs falling into a neat side fringe to her right. She glared at Eggman with hatred. Loathe. Her joyful emeralds now dark and mysterious. The night sky reflecting on them as red clouds drifted by in the sky, the last bits of sunshine disappearing over the hills, past the damaged and fallen buildings.

Everybody stood frozen. Watching the pink female as she transformed right before their eyes. Amy's body changed. She grew taller as she walked. Her chest, hips and thighs got thicker. More full. Eggman watched with wide eyes as a 19 year old's body transformed into a 21 year old's.

Amy proceeded towards the fat man. Power rushed through her and she propelled herself into a steady run. Eggman jumped back and started tapping the buttons on his panel. A metallic arm stretched out and went to grasp Amy but she jumped and landed right on the control panel.

Sparks flew through the air as Eggman cursed and watched the ground near as the miniature airship went in for a crash. ''Are you crazy! Your going to get us killed!'' He watched with wide eyes as Amy crushed the remote controls to the robots in her palm.

Amy dropped the piece of plastic and raised her sword. The team cringed at the sight of the sword piercing through the Doctors throat. The gurgling scream of pain that followed was horrifying. As all the robots crashed and night drew in, all the mobians that were still alive came out and stared at the pink female in shock and disgust.

Amy stood there, her face covered in Shadow's blood. _Revenge_. Her sword covered in Eggman's. _Revenge_. Her hands covered in both of their's. _Revenge_. As she walked back to where her love lay everybody moved out of the way. Whispers surrendered her as she walked down the street.

Her dark emeralds cast a glance at her 'friends'. They stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. All shocked and frightened. Sonic swallowed. He _knew_ she was in pain but weren't they all. He _knew_ she had loved him but wasn't this too much.

Amy crouched down and kissed Shadow's left cheek while her left hand cherished the other. ''I love you.'' She stood, her eyes closed, silently wishing the ebony a peaceful rest. A peaceful dream. As she turned to walk away Sonic jumped and called out for her.

''Don't,'' She barked, ''You wouldn't understand!'' She continued walking, the sword held tightly in her grip. ''Ames!'' Amy looked over her right shoulder, her fringe covered her eyes. Only her lips could be seen. ''Amethyst, my name is Amethyst Rose.'' Quietly she vanished into the night. 

**Epilogue  
**

A beautifully pink hedgehog stood on the roof of a tall apartment building. Her pink hair floated gently in the wind. She breathed peacefully. A small smile grazing her lips. She wore black ripped jeans and a white tank shirt with a black biker jacket over it. She wore black high heel boots that reach up to her knees and black fingerless gloves.

_''You will set it free someday my dear and when you do, take it as a gift not a curse.''_

Amy smiled and climbed down into one of the higher balconys and peaked inside. In the room by a crib stood a black male hedgehog who held his mate, a red female hedgehog who cradled a newborn cub wrapped in a silver blanket. On the right side of the female stood a yellow female hedgehog who held a younger yellow hedgehog in her arms.

The black hedgehog had 4 upright quills and 2 in the middle that pointed down. He had white chest fur and dark red eyes. He wore baggy black jeans and a white shirt. The red hedgehog had dark red fur. Her hair was shoulder length and clipped back with a white ribbon. Her eyes were a hazel blue. She wore a knee length white dress that was puffy at the bottom. The yellow hedgehog had tan skin and was smiling sweetly at the newborn. She had short hair, down to her chin. Her eyes were a dark brown colour. She was wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. The younger yellow hedgehog had her hair pulled back with a blue headband. She used her hands to push her puffy bangs back to look at the cub. Her blue eyes staring curiously. She wore a light blue jean dress with a darker blue shirt underneath.

The group giggled and chuckled as the newborn reached out for the little yellow hedgehog's hand which she gladly let him hold. The group 'aw'ed as the little cub yawned. They talked for a bit with the older yellow hedgehog, said goodbye and then laid the newborn in its crib.

Amy waited until the new parents were asleep before she went in. Slowly and quietly Amy walked towards the crib. The newborn must have sensed her presence because he started to coo softly. Amy smiled as she peaked into the crib.

In the crib lay a ebony hedgehog with red strips down his quills, arms and legs. He had his father's style quills and eyes. The red strips must have come from his mother. Amy looked at the little hedgehog before reaching down to him. ''Hi,'' She whispered as he started kicking in bed, ''Yeah, you're excited!'' Amy grinned down at the little cub petting his cheek gently.

''You're so cute'' She smiled as he stroked her cheek. Softly Amy reached down and picked him up and held him to her chest. She held his head with her left hand as he stared up at her curiously before yawning. Amy chuckled quietly and lay him back in his crib.

She walked back to the glass door and looked black. ''See you next time, my Shadow.''

She closed the door and blew the newborn a kiss before disappearing into the night, promising to reaturn and check up on her little angel. 

_The End._

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)  
Remember read and review please.  
And I'll see you all next time. Bye bye.**


End file.
